1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a silicon device including a silicon substrate and a silicon device manufacturing method of manufacturing the silicon device.
2. Related Art
Silicon devices manufactured by processing a silicon substrate have been known. Since a silicon device can be manufactured through the use of the same process as a semiconductor device manufacturing process, minute patterns can be precisely formed. Such a silicon device has a minute structure, but there is a need for an increase in minuteness and a decrease in size.
By using a method of forming plural silicon devices on a silicon wafer and dividing the silicon wafer into individual silicon device chips when manufacturing a silicon device, small-sized silicon devices can be efficiently manufactured.
JP-A-2005-349592 discloses a nozzle plate manufacturing method which can achieve a decrease in thickness of a nozzle plate formed of silicon while preventing the nozzle plate from cracking.
However, silicon devices divided into individual chips are often treated in a chip state. The silicon devices often come to the market in the chip state. On the other hand, in a silicon device having such a size as to be treated as a simple body, the decrease in size accompanies a decrease in strength, which is a phenomenon that it is difficult to avoid in material mechanics. Particularly, the corners of the external shape of a silicon device are parts which can easily break or crack. That is, there is a problem in that the possibility of damaging a silicon device increases due to the breaking or cracking by treating the silicon device in a chip state.